Many closures have been suggested in recent years because of intense development directed toward insuring that dangerous and poisonous materials be packaged in containers without endangering unqualified persons who may open such containers, for example, small children.
Closures have also been suggested for packaging innocuous material, in which the closure is mounted on the container in a predetermined position, preferably in the position wherein an indicium on the closure is aligned with an indicium on the container. Such a feature constitutes an important advantage in the plastic container state of the art for aesthetic reasons because such alignment makes for a much more attractive appearance of the closed container. Such a closure is, for example, disclosed and described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,387,817. However, such a closure is primarily designed to be child-resistant and has only as a secondary design feature the ability to have the closure aligned with the container. Moreover, the means for aligning the closure with the container in the aforesaid state of the art includes a plurality of thread segments which are disposed on the neck of the closure each one of which must have an arrow-head portion. These arrow-head portions interlockingly engage in gaps formed on a mating thread in the closure. When such engagement between arrow head and gap occurs, the closure is mounted in its predetermined position on the neck of the container. This type of closure also requires a pressing down force before the closure can be unscrewed.
However, it has been found that such a means of mounting a closure on a container neck is not reliable for locking the closure on the container neck because such means are mechanically weak and a person threadedly mounting the closure on the container frequently moves the closure past the stops formed by the arrow-head thereby "stripping" the threads of the closure.
The present invention adds to the double-stop bottle neck of the parent application Ser. No. 615,937 a new anti-rotational stop which prevents any unwanted back-off of the oriented, fully applied closure.